Unlimited Power
by darklorelover
Summary: Im not good with summarys so bear with me. What if Bella and Edward didn't meet at Forks High school. What if our government was working with the Volturi. Better than it sounds i promise please read and review ExB ExR JxA CxE
1. Chapter 1 Dare

Ok basically I've been putting this off cause I didn't want to make a crappy fanfic like I did years ago and nobody liked it. So I have decided since the idea won't go away I will go ahead and write it. I would appreciate any helpful reviews and I will try to be as descriptive as possible so don't get frustrated if I don't update quickly. Thank You Sincerely darklorelover

**Chapter 1 Dare**

She was so ready for the bell to ring just to get away from the boring subject. Why

was it every teacher had to bring up the government at the end of each class?

'The government is just trying their hardest, the government is just trying to keep

us all safe from other countries' so what. Are they trying to hide something?

Ring ring ring

Finally the bell rang signaling that class and school was over. Bella, Jessica and

Angela walked out of the school together talking about how boring classes were. Bella was wearing a green sweatshirt with brown pants. She almost looked like a tree. Angela was wearing a purple sweatshirt with blue pants. Jessica was wearing a pink designer sweatshirt. The kind you can't pronounce with designer baby blue pants. "Has anyone noticed how every teacher defends the government" asked Bella. "Bella you're just hearing things. Not every teacher defends the government, they are just telling us what the government is doing for us" Said an exasperated Jessica. "Well I for one agree with Bella. Why do they keep saying anything about the government. I once told my parents and they don't believe me. They said I was crazy." Angela backed up Bella. "Yeah and why is it forbidden to go into the forests that surrounds us. I mean what is in there that they don't want us to find." Said Bella. "Well because you are both crazy I dare you guys to go in there to find out. What do you think about it; think about it this way if it's nothing you will come back and we will laugh about it but don't forget some people have gone in and never come back." Said Jessica. That was it for Bella she was so sick and tired of Jessica's crap. They had happened to be walking past one of the forbidden forests to get home. The three of them lived close enough to the school that they all walked to school together. "Fine ill go just to prove you wrong and then we will go and have a good laugh at you. Are you coming with me Angela?" asked Bella. "N... no thank you ill stay here and make sure Jessica don't try to go in and scare you. You know I have your back and ill make sure you come back even if I do have to go in by myself although I know that Jessica will come with me right Jessica? Angela explained. "Hell no I'm not going in there. I'll get my clothes all dirty and ill mess up my hair that took me an hour to do this morning." Said a disgusted Jessica. "Whatever it's ok Angela I understand. I understand perfectly well how such a good friend you are and how Jessica here is just a 'friend' cause she thinks I'm trying to steal mike from her" Bella explained as she started walking to the line of tall trees that engulfed them. "Pfft… whatever Bella just cause you have a wild imagination don't get your panties all in a bunch." Yelled Jessica as she walked away towards her house. "Bella do you want me to stay here and wait for you" asked Angela. "No its ok you can go home I'll see you tomorrow." Said Bella and with that she walked into the wild greenery. When she got past the first row of trees she allowed herself to be just a tiny bit scared. What would she do if she tripped and nobody could find her? Or she couldn't get out of this maze of trees. She grunted when she nearly tripped over a fallen branch. She focused on the floor of the forest and noticed how everything was covered in green there was hardly any brown.

Cliff hanger for Bella Mwahahaha-darklorelover

He just wished the bell would ring so he could go back and talk to Carlisle about how they lived. The conversation was almost a daily routine because his father wanted to quiz him on what he had learned. _Finally_!

Ring ring ring

The bell finally rung and he got up as quick as he could and walked out with Jasper

and Emmet. Edward was already wearing his uniform for tonight. A green shirt and brown pants which was required for night watch. Jasper was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with gray pants. Edward thought the pants reflected his mood. Emmet was wearing a white tank top to show off his muscles. Obviously he was just trying to get Rose's attention this morning before school. He was also wearing tan pants. The bell signaled the end of another school day and the beginning of another night watch. He never understood why they had to stand watch all day and night. There were only a few humans that ever crossed the border and everyone with mind powers knew when they had crossed. Jasper interrupted his thoughts at that point. He was getting tired of Edwards's confusion. "Sorry Jasper I forget sometimes" Edward explained. "That's alright Edward I understand. Why don't we go hunt before your watch is up?" asked jasper. "Nah you and Emmet can go without me. I'm fine for now, and plus I just went a week ago." Edward

said. "Aww Edward your no fun, how about a dare. I dare you to skip your watch tonight Edward." Said Emmett with another one of his schemes. "No Emmett, you're always trying to get me into trouble. So just forget about it again. Besides you know Carlisle always to talk to me about the day." Edward said for the third time this week. "You don't ever tell him about my schemes do you bro?" asked Emmett nervously. Edward chuckled and then explained "Sometimes I do but he only laughs about it and then goes on with the subject we would be doing for the day. He thinks they are funny but mainly because I don't go along with them." Emmett breathed a sigh of relief that had been building. _Fine don't go along with it ill just think of something else that you will have to go along with. Mark my words one of these days you will have to go along with it._ _Whatever_ _you don't really believe that do you. Why don't you just ask Alice… Oops sorry Edward. Its ok I understand I have to go now._ He and Alice weren't getting along very well right now. She had been having visions of someone with him and he didn't really believe he could change a person. Plus with the teachers shoving _la tua cantante_ at them he was frustrated with it. He had already accepted that he would never have a mate. He passed everything quickly just so he could get to Carlisle. He wanted to get Alice's visions out of his head and the only one who could do it was his adopted father. When he arrived Carlisle was already waiting for him. He was wearing a green shirt which was required and brown pants which was also required. "Good evening Edward. How was your day?" asked Carlisle. "It was ok… Emmett was back to his scheming. He dared me not to come to watch tonight" Edward explained. Carlisle chuckled and allowed Edward to continue. "my teacher asked me about _la tua cantante_ and when I told her to repeat the question because I hadn't paid attention to what she was saying she asked me if I was still looking for my _la tua cantante_." "What did she say when you answered" asked a calm Carlisle. "When I told her I had quit looking she said she wanted to talk to me after class. So I waited and when I went up there she asked me why I had quit. I told her that I was pretty sure I would never meet her. She told me she had been the same way when she had been changed and that he appeared out of the blue one day and that I shouldn't quit looking" answered Edward. Carlisle looked at him and before he could answer his distraught son they heard a what sounded like someone walking in the woods and then a grunt. Carlisle looked at Edward with a confused look and Edward seemed just as confused as his father.

Ha ha ha ha yes it is a cliff hanger and if you want more you must review. I know its kinda slow but I will try to speed it up and yes I know it wasn't really descriptive but I will try to work on that.


	2. Chapter 2 Discoveries

Sorry for the long wait guys as I explained in the au my computer is messed up. It looks like im gonna have to start demanding reviews if you guys want me to continue not many reviewed.

Chapter 2 Discoveries

_Carlisle looked at Edward with a confused look and Edward seemed just as confused as his father._ "Edward what is it?" Carlisle asked. "I'm not sure I can't pick up any thoughts and it's not an animal" Edward answered his father's spoken and unspoken answer.

She was lucky that she caught herself. She was surprised that she hadn't cut herself yet. She was too busy trying to dust herself off to pay attention to her surroundings. She had walken in to a clearing with beautiful flowers. As she looked up she gasped, because as she looked up not only did she see flowers she also thought she saw a shadow around the edge of the clearing.

As he was looking at her his thirst intensified with every breeze of the wind. She was wearing a dirty green sweatshirt. It looked as if she had fallen several times throughout her trip in the forest. She was also wearing brown pants that had holes in the knee parts of them. He was actually a little amused because it seemed as if she couldn't keep her balance very well. Just as he thought this she tripped again. His instinct to help her and also to hunt was warring with each other. He stood there perfectly still so not to attract her attention. He wanted to watch her before he took her back to the village. Since he couldn't hear her thoughts he wanted to study her, so to speak.

She was nervous to go any farther. If the rumors were true she would never see her family again. She then brushed it off and decided the shadow was just her eyes playing tricks with her. After all it was kind of dark in the forest so the shadow could have been an animal. Bella was also determined to prove Jessica wrong. She wasn't sure why Jessica acted the way she did but Bella was just plain tired of it.

There was a sound right behind him and he quickly turned around ready to fight. Just as he got ready to grab the person and throw them to the ground he saw his father. He dropped his arms just as quickly as he brought them up. "It's just a girl Carlisle. Although something is bothering me, I can't hear her thoughts. Would you mind taking care of this one I seem to need to hunt more than I thought." Edward asked Carlisle. "I would love to but you remember what Aro said the last two times I brought them. You have to take this one, I will not let Aro take you from our family so he can turn you into a monster." Carlisle said sternly. "You know better than I that I would not let Aro turn me into a monster." Edward said a little miffed. "Edward, do not underestimate Aro. His training includes drinking human blood. He would do anything to get his hands on you." Carlisle said sternly.

As she put her fears aside, she laid down in the soft green grass along with the begonias and impatiens. She looked up and saw the shade of a big red cedar tree.


	3. Chapter 3 Information

Ok guys you are gonna have to start commenting cause sometimes I get stuck and it would be nice to hear some compliments or suggestions.

Chapter 3 Information

_Bella was so clueless as to what kind of danger she was in or what was getting ready to happen to her._

"WHAT!" Jacob yelled loudly. "I told you she went into the

forbidden forest to prove me wrong. Why are you yelling at me

im just telling you what I know." Jessica explained. "Why was she

trying to prove you wrong. Bella isn't like that, you have to be

lying to me."Jacob accused. "Well aren't you guys dating? Why would she not come to your house unless she broke up with you? And why would she even do that I mean she's got you and that's pretty good." Jessica said, while talking a mile a minute. "She wouldn't break up with m. Oh my god she just broke up with me. She's gonna regret not coming to my face to talk." Jacob steamed. "Look if you don't believe me go talk to Angela." Jessica explained. Jacob, in his tan capris and his white wife beater jumped in his rabbit and drove off to Bella's house.

Couple minutes later:

As he looked out the window he saw the car pull into the driveway. _Finally I thought she'd never get home. Im going to shoot Jacob for letting her stay so late._ KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK. As Charlie opened the door he saw that Bella was not with Jacob. "Where is Bella?" they asked together. "I thought she was with you" the both said together. "Come in." Charlie's gruff voice boomed through the house.

"What are you doing here?" She heard the silky voice come from the edge of the clearing. She had jumped up to see who it was but they were standing in the shadows. She hesitated before answering the voice. "I came here cause I wanted to. Who are you and why are you here?" Bella answered, trying not to let her voice break from the fear she felt. She noticed he was wearing almost a complete, identical outfit. Green shirt and brown pants, almost like camouflage. He had stepped out of the shadows a little and she was now able to see him clearer. "Who I am is of no importance to you. Why im here is to protect my people and obey the law. I thought you humans weren't supposed to come into the forest. Evidently some of you aren't that smart." The stranger said. She felt insulted by what he had said and by the way he had said it. "Look I was just… Wait what do you mean protecting your people and us humans, your human to." Bella said confused. He had walked completely out of the shadows now and she notice how his hair was messy, unkempt bronze colored. He seemed boyish but not really bulky, lanky. The sun had gone behind the clouds just as he walked out of the shadows, so he wasn't completely visible but visible enough. "Follow me." That was all he said to her.

"What do you mean she went into the forest?" Charlie was angry by this point. "Look all im telling you is what Jessica told me. At first I didn't believe her cause I thought Bells was smarter than that." Jacob explained. Charlie being part of the Police department knew a little about why the government didn't allow people into the forest. All he really knew that something was out there that wasn't human. "She even told me to talk to Angela, that is if I didn't believe her. Which I didn't but I thought Bella was here avoiding me." Jacob kept rattling on. He didn't want to be on the bad end of the stick when it came to Charlie swan, Head of the Police department. "I gotta find her." Was all that Charlie said. "Look Mr. Swan ill go look for her. She can't be far you know as well as I do that she would probably have turned around by now." Jacob promised to find Bella before any harm came to her.

"Why should I, I have no clue as to who you are. And if you don't mind I think I will go home to prove to my friend there is nothing out here." Bella said a little miffed. As she turned around to walk away, back the way she had come she noticed movement in the corner of her eye. She blinked and he was standing right in front of her. She was now curious as to who and what he was.

Who was she that she thought she could walk in our forest and turn around and walk right back out. Carlisle was right, she did seem a bit odd. That didn't bother Edward as much as the fact that he couldn't read her mind. It reminded him of the prophecy that the vampire seer had predicted. Of course after predicting the downfall of this world he was executed but the prophecy had been written down anyway.

_Born of light and born of darkness, they will come and take the crumbling cities. Unlimited powers they will have yet they cannot read each other clearly. Great challenges they must overcome to be ready for the battle._

No one understood it completely though. It almost sounded like heaven and hell but it was talking about more than one person. Edward had known the seer, Derek had predicted Edwards beginning with the vampires. Before the volturi had taken Derek, Edward had tried to get all the information out of him as possible but all was lost. Before Derek could say anything the volturi came, that was the last time he had seen him. He finally looked back at the girl and realized he didn't even ask her what her name was. "What is your name?" Edward asked her kindly. He had taken a liking to her and thought maybe it was because he could not read her. "Why should I tell you, you won't even tell me what your name is?" She asked. "Fine if you must know my name is Edward. Now what is your name?" he asked a little frustrated with her. "My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella cause I don't like the name Isabella."Bella answered politely. _Man why don't you just tell me your life story_. He couldn't help but notice how she told him her real name and then the name she preferred.

Hahaha another cliffy oh well. I think ive done pretty good. I also think I deserve a break. I worked on this all day, I feel like a hermit lol. Alright I need at least 3 comments cause I know I have at least 3 people following this story so please tell me what you think. Im very self judgmental.


End file.
